<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marichat May 2020 by not_today (708234)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971528">Marichat May 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/708234/pseuds/not_today'>not_today (708234)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya Césaire Ships It, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Marichat May, Matchmakers Alya Césaire &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Prince Adrien Agreste, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Thief Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/708234/pseuds/not_today</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconnected drabbles for this year's Marichat May prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Witch AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's that time again, and I'm finally doing Marichat May! Hopefully I'll finish and you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think! If you have a specific idea you want to see for one of the prompts, let me know and I might write it. Suggestions always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was running for her life. The angry shouts of the villagers behind her filled her ears, urging her to run faster. Her legs ached, but she couldn’t stop. Not until she cleared the trees. The forest ahead of her was the terror of the town, rumored to be filled with terrible creatures. Nobody who had ventured inside had ever returned. Marinette had always thought it was awful cliche, but now it was her salvation. The crowd on her heels wouldn’t follow her there. She could deal with whatever was in the forest when she got there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After her! Don’t let her get away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s burn the witch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BURN THE WITCH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette winced as the voices grew louder, nearly tripping over a rock. Not for the first time she wished for the presence of a girl with glasses and a mischievous smile, or a young woman with curly red hair. Alya Cesaire and Tikki Kwami were her only friends in the village. She and Alya had been best friends since they were born, and Tikki was her magical mentor. Technically, this was all Tikki’s fault. If she hadn’t shown up on Marinette’s doorstep one day, soaking wet and spewing nonsense about “magic” and “being chosen”, Marinette would never have become a witch. But she couldn’t blame Tikki. The women had taught her every skill and potion she knew, and quickly became a mother figure for Marinette, who had been an orphan since she was six.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let her reach the forest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, this mess was entirely Marinette’s fault. Alya and Tikki had left just yesterday to travel to a nearby village for more magical ingredients. Marnette had decided to stay behind, and Tikki made her promise to not try any magic while they were gone. But then Marinette had spied a mysterious looking potion in Tikki’s notes, and she couldn’t resist the urge to try brewing it, not when they had all the required ingredients. She couldn’t have known that it would explode, nearly burning down their cottage and shooting red sparkles into the air. She couldn’t have known that her neighbor Chloe, daughter of the village leader, who had always hated her, would immediately accuse her of witchcraft and order that she be burned at the stake. And now she was running for her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so close. Just a few feet. Marinette shut her eyes and sprinted the short distance, gasping for air as she finally entered the forest. When she had run far enough from the entrance, she bent over, hands on her knees, and panted. It took a moment, but she eventually got her breath back and turned to look the way she had come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, the vegetation behind her was extremely dense. She didn’t remember venturing that far into the forest. She couldn’t hear the villagers anymore. The air around her was still and strangely silent. And why was the forest so dark? Hadn’t it just been early morning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a bit perturbed, Marinette spun around slowly, taking in her surroundings. As far as she could see, there was nothing but tall trees, shrubs, and vines. Okay, this was fine. She was fine. She just needed to find her way out. How hard could that be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” a voice suddenly purred from behind her. Marinette jumped in shock before whirling around to come face to face with two glowing green eyes and a wicked smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nearly screamed, but she managed to keep it in. “That was the most cliche greeting I’ve heard. Is everything about this forest like that?” she asked, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. To her surprise, the creature laughed, loud and free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you a sassy one. That’s refreshing. Most of the people who come in here either run or scream when they see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back a bit, and Marinette finally got a good look at him. He appeared to be some sort of cat-man, with ears and a tail, but a human face and limbs. Perhaps he was the result of some unfortunate curse, some poor man who had been turned into an almost-cat. Or maybe it was the other way around. Whatever the case was, it certainly wasn’t natural, and it reeked of strong magic. But if he had once been a man, he had clearly been an attractive one. Sculpted cheekbones, gorgeous emerald eyes, a perfect complexion and blonde hair. Something shifted uncomfortably in Marinette’s gut when she realized that he reminded her of a certain prince. But she wouldn’t think of Prince Adrien now. Not when the young heir had been missing for nearly three years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hiding,” she replied simply. He raised an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiding? In here? That’s a new one. May I ask what you’re hiding from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you may not,” Marinette said stiffly. It was obvious that he wasn’t intending to hurt her, so she just needed to be on her way. Hopefully there was an exit on the other side of the forest. She had no idea how she’d contact Alya and Tikki when she finally got out, but she’d get there when the time came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, no need to get defensive Princess,” he said playfully. Marinette scowled and turned away from him, walking off in a random direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m no princess,” she called behind her as she carefully made her way through the darkness, eyes scanning the ground for roots or loose stones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not,” he said suddenly, far too close for her liking. She hadn’t even heard him follow her. “You’re a witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stopped at that, before turning around to face him, eyes narrowed. “How did you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met her tense expression with an irritating grin. “Well, I didn’t know for sure. But you just confirmed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette clenched her hands into fists. “Fine. I assume you’re not going to try and burn me?” He shook his head. “Good. Then leave me alone. I have no idea who you are, and I’m leaving now.” She turned on her heel and stalked off again. A branched cracked behind her, and she hunched her shoulders in annoyance, knowing she was being followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat Noir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette frowned at the random words. “What?” she asked, unable to resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Chat Noir.” Marinette snorted. She wasn’t nearly fluent in French like most of the nobility were, but even she knew what that meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black Cat. Very creative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. And yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s none of your business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, guess I’ll just keep calling you Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked over her shoulder to glare at him. “You most certainly will not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir smirked. “Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, you’re going the wrong way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to respond to tha-What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat chuckled. “The path you’re taking right now leads to a nasty dead end of vines. There’s no exit this way.” Marinette considered ignoring him, but she wasn't stupid. He knew this forest better than she ever would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you know the way out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette let out a deep sigh and then faced him. “What do I have to do so you’ll show me the exit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to consider it for a moment. “Ten questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long journey. While we walk, I get to ask you ten questions of my choosing." Marinette frowned, but she eventually relented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The path is this way. So, question one. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grit her teeth and looked away. “Marinette."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, pretty. It suits you.” Was the half-man creature in the creepy forest actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting with her? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What was her life? And why were her cheeks heating?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Favorite color?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette faltered at that, but when she looked at him there was only eagerness in his eyes. She absolutely did not find it endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Age?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seventeen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you become a witch?” She was a bit caught off guard by the suddenly personal question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because magic is cool, and I want to help people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited for the next question, but turned to look at him when there was nothing but silence. Chat was staring at her with the most intense gaze she’d ever seen, a small frown on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet a moment more before responding. “That was the most rehearsed answer I’ve ever heard. What’s the real reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette hesitated. She’d never told anyone the real reason. Not even Tikki. But what could it hurt? She wasn’t going to ever see Chat Noir again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant it when I said I wanted to help people. But it was more like one specific person. I don’t know how much you know about kingdom stuff, but perhaps you’ve heard of Adrien Agreste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat seemed shaken by the name and his eyes widened. “You knew Adrien Agreste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head sadly. “No, not personally. But I’ve always admired him. He was the only noble who actually cared for the common people. He was always brilliant at public speaking, and he seemed so trustworthy. I don’t know if that was just some political strategy, but I was stupidly infatuated with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir hummed to show he was listening, but he seemed deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, he disappeared a few years ago. Nobody knows what happened to him. One day he was just...gone. Everyone has different theories, but I thought that maybe I could...I don’t know. It’s stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no that’s very admirable,” Chat said quietly. He seemed uncharacteristically pensive, and an awkward silence spread between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I get any questions?” Marinette blurted, desperate to break the uncomfortable mood. Based on Chat’s small grin, it worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, fire away Princess,” he replied, suddenly veering left and leading her deep into the forest. Marinette followed him, choosing to ignore the nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the whole half-human, half-cat thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat laughed. “I thought you might ask that. I was once completely human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded in understanding. “A curse then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to struggle with his words for a while. “Not quite. Actually, it was more of a blessing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyebrows rose. “If you don’t mind me asking, how is this a blessing?” She gestured to him and the dark trees around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat looked off into the distance with an almost wistful smile on his face. “I came from a very privileged background. People thought I had everything I could ever want, but I was never happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was once again reminded of another boy with blonde hair and green eyes. People fawned over Adrien and his effortless diplomatic skills, but Marinette had always thought his smiles seemed fake, his eyes a little too empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One night, I wished that I could be free from it all. The expectations, the attention, all of it. And the next day, I met a wizard named Plaag. He told me he could fulfill my wish, but it would come with a price. This was the price. Now I’m the guardian of this forest.” He shrugged carelessly, but Marinette could tell he was choosing his words carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guardian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Someone has to get rid of all the bad humans and help all the good ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette grinned. “So I’m a good one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir turned to look at her, and she was taken aback by the warmth in his eyes. “Yes, you are Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette found that she didn’t really mind the nickname anymore. “You’re not half bad yourself Chat Noir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed at that. “Do I still get the rest of my questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I’m attractive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Am I as handsome as your Prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not mine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you want him to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...Marinette Agreste. It has a nice ring to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir grinned. “Love you too, Princess.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chat Noir had lost his bell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, that wasn’t right. Chat Noir’s bell had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>stolen. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was quite the travesty. It was awful. It was all over every major social media platform. And as far as Chat Noir himself was concerned, it was all Marinette’s fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a normal enough akuma battle. He and Ladybug had defeated the villian with their usual prowess and skill, and then she had run off to de-transform. When he finished comforting the victim, he turned and found a pleased-looking Alya Cesaire. Next to her stood a gaping Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Now normally, Chat would have started flirting with Marinette (it’s not like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, she just had a cute blush) but the gaping and the grinning was kind of freaking him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya didn’t respond, but she did point to a spot on the ground a little bit away from him. And there, sitting innocently, was his bell. Chat didn’t remember it falling off, but he had thought it was getting a little loose. He shrugged, walked over and picked it up. When he turned back the girls, Marinette’s eyes were still wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something wrong, Princess?” he asked her, a bit confused. He heard Alya squeal at the nickname but he chose to ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette blinked before responding. “Oh, I didn’t realize your bell could come off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat sent her a wicked grin, unable to resist. “It’s not the only part of my costume that comes off,” he said, winking. A satisfying flush spread across her cheeks, and Alya grinned even wider over her still-recording phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, you mangy cat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you love it Princess!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya cackled as Chat leaned further into Marinette’ space. “She definitely does!” the reporter cried, earning a glare from her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, in a moment of pure ingenuity (and as Chat would come to realize later, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupidity</span>
  </em>
  <span>), he winked at Marinette and tossed his bell to her. Marinette caught it with surprising ease, and then met his gaze with an </span>
  <span>adorably </span>
  <span>confused look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat grinned. “Just a little something for you to remember me by,” he called, extending his baton to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Chat! Don’t leave this with me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come get it from you later Little Lady. I trust you to take care of it for me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya squealed again, Marinette scowled (even though she was still blushing) and Chat Noir leapt onto the nearest roof and took off towards his mansion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed perfect. He had successfully created a reason for him to visit Marinette at her balcony so he could talk to her more as Chat. And flirt with her. As friends. But Chat Noir had made a grave miscalculation. He had underestimated the mischievous nature of one Alya Cesaire. That was his first mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two days later, Chat landed on Marinette's balcony eagerly. He had originally been planning to wait longer, but he couldn't resist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few knocks on the trapdoor later, Marinette poked her head out of her room and scowled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What you did was childish and irresponsible," she said plainly. Chat snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sound like M'lady. Are you going to let me in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her, but she moved aside and let him drop into the bedroom. Chat was immediately surrounded by familiar pink walls and a ton of pictures of himself. Well, his other self. The first time he'd been in her room, he'd tried to tease her about it. But her red cheeks and angry face had made it clear that the Adrien pictures were not an available topic of conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously Chat Noir, you can't go around giving parts of your costume to random people."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But Princess, it wasn't to random people. It was to you." A faint blush tinged Marinette's cheeks, and Chat fought the urge to cheer victoriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not the point."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay," he relented, putting his hands up in surrender. "I get it. Can I have it back now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette bit her lip, and Chat found he couldn't look away. It was a nice lip. Pink and pretty and probably perfect for kissing. Not that Chat had ever thought about kissing her. Nope. Oh wait, she was talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-seriously didn't mean to. But it was Alya, and you know, she's just so...Alya! So obviously I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Marinette," Chat Noir interrupted. "Where is my bell?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winced, then smiled sheepishly. "I kinda, sorta, gave it to Alya.</span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's eyebrows shot up as his voice lowered dangerously. "You gave my bell to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cesaire?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette crossed her arms defensively. "It wasn't my fault! She just took it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat groaned. He loved Alya, but that girl was way too obsessed. She was probably examining every inch of his bell and writing a whole Ladyblog article about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe this will teach you to stop giving away parts of your costume," Marinette added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat grinned and leaned towards her. "No parts of my costume? Does that mean I can still give you my heart?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get out you stupid cat!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir did not, in fact, get out. He stayed for another two hours, playing video games and eating pastries. Sure, he probably should have gone and gotten his bell from Alya, but he could do that tomorrow. He was having too much fun with his Princess. Besides, what could possibly go wrong in one night? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was his second mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir landed on Alya's balcony with a dull </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had hoped to hear about the bell at school that day, but none of his friends had mentioned it, and he knew it would look weird if he randomly brought it up. Chat was about to knock on the window when he noticed a paper taped at eye-level. He groaned as he read it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chat Noir,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'm out to dinner. I no longer have the bell. Sorry not sorry. Go flirt with Mari or something</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sincerely,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Your favorite reporter</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where on earth had his bell gotten off to now? Maybe Marinette knew. Chat eyed the note and frowned at the part about him going to Marinette. Did Alya know he visited her? Did Marinette tell her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever the case, it wasn't important. Not when he had patrol tonight, and no bell to show up with. Ladybug was going to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien had expected Ladybug to yell at him when she found out, but she actually just laughed at him and told him it served him right. She really was a lot like Marinette. The thought made him smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting in Ms. Mendeleiev's class, pretending to pay attention while trying to decide how he was going to get the bell back. Maybe he could just flat out ask Alya?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bored, he turned his head to look around the classroom, and a glinting object in Nino's bag caught his eye. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a golden color, and it was shaped a lot like a...bell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nudged his best friend with his elbow, trying to be discreet. "What's that shiny thing in your bag?" he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His best friend seemed confused for a moment, but then understanding dawned on his face and he grinned. "Dude, you're not going to believe this, but that's actually Chat Noir's bell!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien fought to keep his jaw from dropping. "You don't say," he muttered weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nino nodded. "Yeah, Alya gave it to me yesterday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien nearly slammed his head onto the desk. Okay, so now Nino had it. Fine. He'd just get it after school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right as the last bell of the day rang, Adrien slipped into a closet and transformed. He made his way to where he knew Nino would be, carefully avoiding any other students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nino!" he called, visible startling his best friend. "I think you have something of mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nino smiled apologetically. "Oh, sorry dude, I don't have the bell anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat's eye twitched. "You don't?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, just gave it to Alix. She won a bet with Kim during lunch, so that was her prize."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat remembered that bet, but he certainly hadn't known his bell was a part of it. Well at least he knew where it was. He wanted to go get it, but he had a fencing lesson in fifteen minutes. He waved goodbye to Nino, walking off to de-transform and get his fencing gear. He ignoring the little voice in his head telling him to not put this off again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was his third mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One week later and he was slowly going insane. He'd gone to get it from Alix that day, but she said she didn't have it anymore. Shortly after, Alya and Nino had posted selfies of them with the bell. Alix soon followed suit. By the end of the next day, almost everyone in their class had been in possession of the bell and posted a picture with it. #Where'sTheBell was trending, and now people he had never met had his bell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat tried to keep up with the posts and track the people down, but he was always a step or two behind. Ladybug still found it hilarious, and was absolutely no help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, a week after he had first lost the bell, a picture of Ladybug grinning with the bell in her hand was posted on the Ladyblog. Chat Noir had never felt so betrayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This had gone on far too long. There was one person who could help him. The mastermind of all this. It might take groveling and embarrassing footage, but it was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir landed on Alya's balcony, facing away from her house, for the second time. He turned around and jumped in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There in front of him, sitting in a folding chair with a camera in one hand and a certain golden bell in the other, was a very smug-looking Alya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chat Noir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been waiting for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...That's creepy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya grinned impossibly wider and held up his bell. "I'm assuming you want this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir crossed his arms, annoyed. "What do you want?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flashed mischievously and Chat gulped. "Well, that's pretty simple. All I want is for you to go on a single, simple date."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat stared at her. "A date? Sorry Alya, but you're not really not my type-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not me! Marinette!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat stared at her before laughing nervously. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng? I mean, yeah I flirt with her, but it's not like that. I don't actually like her like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Au contraire!" a voice suddenly shouted, and then Nino was popping out of absolutely nowhere, a determined look on his face and an iPad in his hands. Chat almost fell off the way-too-small balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, where did you come from?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nino waved a hand dismissively. "That doesn't matter. What does matter, is that you're so deep in denial that you're drowning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat started to protest, but Alya cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exhibit A!" she exclaimed, gesturing to Nino, who flipped the iPad around to reveal a picture of Chat and Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat was entirely up in Marinette's space, shooting her a flirty smile. She was blushing hard as she looked up at him. Their faces were only a few inches apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That-that doesn't mean anything!" he sputtered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya ignored him. "Exhibit B!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nino swiped to the next item on the screen, and then played a video. It showed Chat flirting with Marinette for a good five minutes, while she blushed and stuttered and told him to shut up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir started to smile fondly, but immediately stopped when he noticed Alya and Nino eyeing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And lastly," Alya announced, holding up his bell. "Exhibit C."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The bell you chose to give one Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Nino added. "Right before telling her to, quote 'take care of it' for you. After much analyzing, Alya and I have determined that it was just a clever excuse for you to visit her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh-what? No, of course not!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya and Nino exchanged glances and snorted. "Sure," they said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir glared at them, but he couldn't help thinking about what they'd said. Did he like Marinette? Sure, he thought she was cute and sweet. And fun to flirt with. But what about Ladybug? To his horror, Chat realized that lately he'd been a lot more interested in Marinette than Ladybug. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd flirted with Ladybug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god." he said, frozen in place. "I have a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya cheered and Nino clapped. Alya grabbed his still-frozen hand and placed the bell in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our work here is done." And with that, the two of them walked into the house, leaving Chat alone with his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chat Noir? What's wrong? Oh, you got your bell back!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat grinned, flopping onto Marinette's chaise. "That I did Princess. But it came with a price."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyebrows furrowed. "What price?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He produced a rose from behind his back and presented it to her. "Go out with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette's mouth opened and closed for a few moments but nothing came out. Suddenly, she leapt towards him and pulled him into a kiss. He gasped in surprise, but then he started kissing back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Way to soon for his liking, Marinette pulled back and offered him a small smile. Chat chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was that a yes then, Princess?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course it was, you mangy cat!" And then she pulled him in for another kiss, and Chat stopped thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette grasped his reattached bell. "This is officially my favorite part of your costume."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat threw his head back and laughed, but he couldn't help but agree.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated. Stay safe! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a mouse on Marinette’s doorstep.</p><p>There was a <em> dead </em>mouse on Marinette’s doorstep.</p><p>Marinette had opened the door, planning on delivering some freshly baked bread for her Papa, when she had spotted the poor thing. And screamed.</p><p>And then she noticed that there was a note next to the animal.</p><p>
  <b>Just a little gift for my princess</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Your Kitty &lt;3</b>
</p><p>Marinette growled in annoyance and crushed up the note. There was only one person idiotic enough to leave her a <em> freaking dead mouse. </em>Vigilante, self-proclaimed protector of the poor and rogue of the kingdom. Chat Noir.</p><p>The meddlesome cat had shown up two years ago, protecting those too weak to fight against the corrupt guards and robbing nobles blind. He and his merry band of misfits were incredibly popular with the people, and according to the rumors, Chat Noir himself had once been a noble, before he defied his father and ran away.</p><p>Marinette had to admit the cat did do a lot of good for the commoners. But that didn’t mean she liked him. The girls in her town fawned over his good looks and rebellious attitude, but Marinette wasn’t fooled. </p><p>She had actually met Chat Noir before, a fact that she kept to herself even since. It had been late at night, and she was returning from a bakery delivery when a nasty guard grabbed her arm and demanded to know why she was out so late. She told him it was none of his business, which probably wasn’t the best thing to say. By the time Chat Noir arrived on the scene, the guard had her up against a wall and was threatening her with his sword. Chat had managed to scare him off, but he had been nothing but cocky and arrogant the entire time. He even dared to flirt with her afterwards, asking for a ‘reward kiss’ as if she owed him for his common decency.  </p><p>But Marinette wasn’t having it. She had told him so rather aggressively before grabbing her basket and stalking away. Unfortunately, this only seemed to encourage him. Every time he saw her, he’d wink or offer some flirty remark. He’d even given her the stupid nickname ‘Princess’. The other girls were burning with jealousy, and her best friend Alya had been thrilled. </p><p>Marinette had suffered through all this, hoping if she just ignored him he’d go away. But apparently he had now decided to send her tactless gifts. Ugh.</p><p>She kicked the mouse out of the way, stuck the note in her pocket and started off towards her destination, head held high. She didn’t care if Chat Noir left her a thousand dead mice. She wasn’t ever going to give in.</p><p>***</p><p>Thankfully, the next gift was <em> not </em>mice. Annoyingly enough, it was a single red rose, which just so happened to be her favorite flower. Marinette thought it was creepy that Chat knew that, but Alya claimed it was romantic.</p><p>“I’m just saying girl, do you have any idea how many girls would kill for Chat to leave them gifts?”</p><p>Marinette snorted as she took another tray from their fire oven, swiping a hand across her forehead. “Yeah, you mean they’d kill <em> me.” </em></p><p>Alya grinned. “Maybe not all of them, but Chloe definitely would.”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes as she began kneading the next batch of dough. “I thought you were going to help me in the bakery today? Do you actually plan on doing anything other than discuss my love life?” When her question was met with only silence, Marinette looked up to find that Alya had somehow managed to leave the kitchen without her noticing. She groaned and went back to the dough.</p><p>“Whoa Mari, you might be right about the stalking thing!”</p><p>Marinette looked up again as Alya entered the kitchen, a wide smile on her face and something in her hands.</p><p>“What is that?” she asked, already dreading whatever gift the cat had left her now. But when Alya held it up, a gasp left her lips.</p><p>It was gorgeous red fabric, yards and yards of it. It was the exact shade and material that she had been wishing for so she could sew the dress she’d been designing. The Dupain-Chengs weren’t poor, but they didn’t have extra money lying around for frivolous things like fabric. But now she didn’t have to worry about that.</p><p>“W-wow. That’s um, really creepy. Yeah, creepy. That he knew that. H-haha, weird, right?”</p><p>“My, my Marinette, is that a <em> blush </em>I see?” Marinette’s hands shot up to cover her cheeks, but she only managed to cover her face in flour. Alya grinned knowingly. “Looks like all it takes is some fabric, and you’re swooning like Chloe.”</p><p>Marinette glared indignantly. “I am not <em> swooning</em>!”</p><p>Alya just laughed. “Sure, girl. Well, I have to go.” She placed the fabric on the edge of the table. “Enjoy the gift from your suitor!”</p><p>“He’s not my suitor!” Marinette shouted after her. “And you didn’t help me out at all! You’re a terrible friend!”</p><p>***</p><p>A week later, Marinette had nearly hit her boiling point. She hadn’t seen Chat Noir the whole week, but he had left her new needles and thread, a sketchbook and a beautiful necklace. But Marinette wasn’t appreciating the gifts at all, no matter what Alya insinuated. No, Marinette really just wanted to know how Chat knew so much about her. Was he really stalking her? She didn’t want to think about it.</p><p>Marinette was still lost in thought as she made her way to the Cesaire’s tavern, bringing some pastries from her father. Ms. Cesaire waved at her and motioned for her to put the basket on the nearest table. Marinette did as she asked and then headed up the stairs to Alya’s room. She didn’t have any more deliveries for the day, so she planned to spend some quality time with her best friend and leave the whole Chat Noir problem behind her for a night.</p><p>She reached the door to Alya’s room and opened it without hesitation. The girls were practically sisters, and they had no secrets between them, so she didn’t think twice about it. But when she saw what was happening inside the room, she wished she had knocked.</p><p>Alya was sitting on her bed, her lips locked in a passionate kiss with a familiar man. Green clothing and large spectacles, paired with a tan complexion. This could only be Carapace, Chat Noir’s right hand man. And Alya was <em> kissing him. </em></p><p>“Alya!” Marinette shrieked, embarrassed and shocked.</p><p>Carapace and Alya shot apart, dark flushes rising on both of their cheeks.</p><p>“M-Marinette! I didn’t know you were coming over!” Alya stuttered, eyes darting frantically between her best friend and the man in her room.</p><p>“Ah, so you’re the famous Marinette,” Carapace said in a smooth voice, offering her a small grin, his amber eyes alight with amusement. “I’ve heard a lot about you from my two favorite people.”</p><p>Marinette found herself returning his smile. “I’m assuming you’re talking about Alya and Chat?”</p><p>Carapace nodded. “Trust me, he really is smitten with you. I’m going to be honest, we’d all be eternally in your debt if you chose to finally give him the time of day. Anything to stop him from constantly pining for your “beautiful bluebell eyes” and “perfect smile”. You’ve turned Chat into quite the mess.”</p><p>Marinette certainly hadn’t expected that. She’d always thought that Chat flirted with half the kingdom, and that this was nothing more than a game to him. But could he actually...like her?</p><p>Carapace sighed. “I’d love to stick around ladies, but I’ve got to report back this evening. Oh, and Marinette,” he added, turning to her. “If you do consider giving Chat a chance, I’d leave your window open tonight.” He smiled at Marinette, winked at Alya, and then leapt out the window.</p><p>The moment he was gone, Marinette turned to her best friend eagerly. “When were you going to tell me about him?”</p><p>Alya blushed, but still grinned. “I was going to eventually! I just wasn’t sure how you would take it. But Marinette, he really is amazing!”</p><p>Marinette couldn’t help but smile at her best friend’s fond tone. Alya wasn’t easy to please, and she was an excellent judge of character. If she really liked Carapace, then Marinette would learn to like him. Even if it meant being civil to his best friend, Chat Noir. Wait…</p><p>“Alya! You talked about me to Carapace?”</p><p>Alya frowned. “Uh, yeah. Sorry if that upsets you. It’s just, you’re my best friend, and I do almost everything with you so I-”</p><p>“Did you tell him about my designing hobby? Or maybe one dress in particular that I was designing?”</p><p>“Um, yeah that might have come up. Why does that…” Alya trailed off as her eyes widened in understanding. “Oh.”</p><p>“So that’s how Chat knew what to give me! Wow, I can’t believe he used his friend’s relationship like that!”</p><p>Alya bit her lip in confusion. “I thought you’d be happy about this. At least he wasn’t stalking you, right?”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “No, this is worse! Carapace probably just mentioned my designs, and then Chat used that information. He didn’t even bother talking to me and asking me about my interests himself! He just relied on his friend.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Alya asked. “I thought you <em> didn’t </em>like Chat Noir.”</p><p>“I don’t!” Marinette cried. “But if he was going to pursue me, he could have at least put some effort into it himself! And here I was actually considering him.” Marinette’s eyes widened as she realized what she’d just said. “Uh wait, can I take that back?”</p><p>A slow smile spread across Alya’s face. “Nope. It’s too late for that. I knew it! I always knew you didn’t hate him!”</p><p>Marinette glared at her, trying to force down her blush. “Okay whatever, maybe the stupid cat has grown on me. Can we talk about something else now?”</p><p>Alya grinned mischievously. “Sure. What time are you going to open your window tonight?”</p><p>***</p><p>“Princess.”</p><p>Marinette turned at the voice to find a grinning Chat Noir leaning through her open window. “Kitty,” she replied, pleased when the nickname caused his cheeks to tinge pink.</p><p>“You left your window open.”</p><p>Marinette bit her cheek to keep from smiling. “So I did. Are you going to stay out there all night?”</p><p>Chat took her question as an invitation, swinging into the small bedroom and shutting the window behind him. Suddenly far too close to him, Marinette couldn't help but notice his glowing green eyes, tousled blonde hair and chiseled features. So maybe he was a little handsome. That didn’t mean she was going to let this be easy for him.</p><p>“Was there a reason you came here?” she asked, her tone nonchalant and almost bored. She watched with growing amusement as Chat seemed to struggle with what to say. He was always so calm and suave, so it was surprisingly endearing to see him so lost.</p><p>“Princess,” he began, looking uncharacteristically nervous. “It’s been brought to my attention that I’ve been quite...forward.”</p><p>Marinette snorted. “That’s putting it lightly.”</p><p>Chat’s signature grin made an appearance. “What can I say Princess, you just bring out my flirtatious side.” He winked, but then immediately seemed to regret it, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Marinette pretended it wasn’t cute.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just can’t control myself around you. I know I’ve done an awful job of showing it, but I’ve always been amazed by you. That night, when we first met, I heard the way you were standing up to that guard. You have such incredible bravery and kindness, and I didn’t know what to do but flirt with you.”</p><p>Marinette was nearly gaping, feeling overwhelmed by all the information. The infamous Chat Noir thought she was amazing and brave? So he genuinely liked her?</p><p>“Carapace got onto me a few weeks ago,” Chat continued, grinning fondly. “He told me that if I kept acting the way I was, you’d never be interested. He was already seeing Alya at the time, and he started giving me tips about you. That’s when I got the idea for the gifts. The first one was just supposed to be a joke, but I picked the rest out based on Nin-er, <em> Carapace’s </em> advice. I thought maybe, if I left you alone for a while and showed you how much I cared about your interests…” He trailed off, staring at her hopefully.</p><p>Marinette stared back for a few moments before responding, face still impassive. “The dead mouse was awful.”</p><p>Chat winced. “Yeah I know, that one was Kim’s idea. I’m never asking him for girl help again. Honestly, I have no idea how he got Alix-"</p><p>"The other gifts were really sweet though," Marinette interrupted.</p><p>Chat blinked in surprise. "They were? Are you saying it worked?"</p><p>Marinette couldn't hold back her giggle. "Obviously it worked, you dumb cat!"</p><p>A goofy grin spread across his face, and he beamed at her. "Does this mean I can finally kiss you?"</p><p>Marinette grinned, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Only if you promise me one thing."</p><p>"Anything," he breathed.</p><p>"No more mice."</p><p>Chat chuckled. "No more mice," he agreed, pulling her in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated. Stay safe! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The obligatory Princess!Marinette and Thief!Chat Noir fic. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Princess Marinette sighed wistfully, resting her chin in her hands as she glanced out the window. The view was beautiful, and much more peaceful than the flurry of activity occurring outside her bedroom doors. Today was her eighteenth birthday, and her parents were throwing a huge ball in her honor. They claimed that they wanted her to enjoy a night with her friends, but Marinette knew they had a hidden agenda. They wanted her to find a suitor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was extremely rare for a princess her age to be without a fiancé, especially since she was an only child. What the rest of the world didn’t know, however, was that Marinette had gotten engaged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was sixteen years, Marinette had been promised to Adrien Agreste, prince of the neighboring kingdom and her childhood friend. She couldn’t have been happier with the arrangement, as she had been harboring a crush on the boy for two years. But then, only a year after the engagement, before they had even announced it, Adrien had disappeared. Nobody knew what happened to him, and King Agreste refused to comment. Marinette had mourned for months, only getting over the tragedy with the help of her best friend, Lady Alya of the house of Cesaire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, nearly two years later, Marinette couldn’t imagine marrying anyone else. She knew it was important for her to find a groom before it was too late, but she could help but compare everyone she met to Adrien. Nobody was as kind as him, nobody’s eyes sparked with such mischief, nobody else made stupid puns and then laughed at them himself. Marinette </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A harsh knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Marinette sighed, climbing off the windowsill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three female servants bustled in, looking her over critically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We must do something extravagant with her hair-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-forget the hair! The accessories!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense! It’s the dress that’s the most important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette fought the urge to groan at their excitement. Sure, she loved dressing up as much as the next princess. But it always took so </span>
  <em>
    <span>long.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies,” she addressed them. “Surely there’s no need to begin now, right? The ball doesn’t start for hours!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The maids once again began speaking all at once, protesting in loud voices as they shook their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Your Highness, there’s simply so much to do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be bathed-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and fitted-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and your hair must be styled!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette sighed again. “Well then, you might as well get on with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gathered around her eagerly, and she resigned herself to a long afternoon of preparations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about that guy? He’s cute, and definitely single.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette looked over to where her best friend was pointing and nearly spat out her champagne. “Alya! That man is over twice my age!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya giggled, grabbing another glass from a passing waiter and downing it in one go. A few young men around them eyed her appreciatively, while some older women looked scandalised. Alya ignored all of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax girl, I’m only joking. Lighten up, this is your party after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ball was in full swing, and had been going for around two hours. Marinette had made her grand entrance an hour ago, dressed in a beautiful pink ball gown that she had immediately loved. The servants had done a wonderful job on her hair and makeup, and many of the men seemed to like the look. She and her parents had greeted everyone who had come up to then for a while, including many potential suitors. But Marinette wasn’t interested. She knew her parents were watching her hopefully, but so far they had been disappointed. Eventually they gave up and allowed her to go mingle with Alya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette rolled her eyes. “Why can’t a perfect guy just walk through the door?” she moaned, placing her empty glass on the nearest table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, the door to the ballroom flung open and half a dozen figures dressed in dark clothing rushed through, drawing swords. The windows suddenly filled with shadows, who appeared to be men and women armed with crossbows. Screams filled the air as people dropped glasses and looked around in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette’s father stood up angrily, calling for order, but he was ignored. And then, a familiar figure walked into the room, an evil smirk fixed on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette gasped aloud at the man’s appearance. Tight black pants and an expensive looking black shirt. Cat ears on his hood and a black mask that covered the area around his eyes and the top of his nose. Chat Noir. The most famous thief in the kingdom, known for robbing some of the most noble families. The entire ballroom seemed to hold their breath collectively as Chat Noir grinned down at the royal couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A grand ball for a princess, and I wasn’t even invited!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Dupain clenched his fists in outrage. “We would never invite a scoundrel like you! What is your purpose here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat chuckled darkly, eyes scanning the room. His gaze lingered on Marinette, and she shivered at the heat in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve come to collect what’s mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shocked whispers filled the room as the king scowled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not entitled to anything in my kingdom! Get out before I make you!” Marinette’s father bellowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat put a hand up. “One moment, Your Highness. I didn’t mean to intrude. Only, I wish to pay my respects to the lady of the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes turned to Marinette, and she felt the back of her neck heat up at the attention. Alya put a supportive hand on her arm, and Marinette took a deep breath, standing up straighter and staring right back at the criminal. He may be a famous thief, but she wasn’t going to let him rob them blind. She wasn’t some timid damsel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat smiled at her, strangely genuine, and Marinette was struck with a sense of familiarity. But she had never seen this man before, outside of his wanted posters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Princess,” he purred, causing something strange to shoot through her. The voice seemed familiar too, but she could hardly focus on it when he was looking at her like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Who did he think he was?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette fought the urge to glare at him, choosing to instead dip her head diplomatically. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now get out!” Alya said behind her, eyes fiery. That prompted a few laughs from Chat’s men, including a tanned man standing at Chat’s right side, who seemed particularly interested in Marinette’s spunky best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look absolutely lovely, Princess,” Chat continued with a wink, earning him a growl from the king. “It truly is a travesty that you’ve yet to be ensnared by a young man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette fought back a blush at his smooth tone, inwardly cursing herself. Chat Noir was, admittedly, quite attractive, but he was also a rascal. She would not be swayed by a few flirty words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My engagement status is none of your concern, Noir,” she spat back, unable to keep the venom out of her voice. But the guests of the ball were already discussing amongst themselves, no doubt gossiping about her lack of a fiancé. Wonderful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat grinned. “Of course, it’s none of my business. Well, I do have something for you. A birthday gift of sorts. May I?” He gestured towards Marinette. Her parents immediately began protesting, but Marinette stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it means you will leave, then go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A broad smirk spread across the thief's face, and he strode forward with confident steps, coming to stop near inches from her. Marinette could hear her father shouting for a guard, her mother calling for her to step back, and various guests whispering in horror, but all she could focus on was his captivating emerald eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took her hand in his, and Marinette stiffened at the contact as her father swore and Alya’s grip on her arm tightened. But Chat Noir merely pried her hand open, placed something in it, and closed it again, never breaking eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday Mari,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he pulled away, and it felt as if a spell had been broken. King Dupain shouted for him to get out and the guards began issuing threats. But even as he walked away, Chat kept his eyes locked on hers. When he reached the door, he winked, smiled, and slid out. The other dark figures followed him, and the people in the windows disappeared. Within minutes, it was almost as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound in the ballroom swelled as people began talking over each other about what was sure to become one of the biggest stories of the season. But Marinette was much too focused on what lay in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a necklace, with a simple silver chain and personalized pendant. At first glance, it seemed simple, but carved into the pendant were the letters </span>
  <em>
    <span>A+M</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette knew this necklace all too well. Adrien had it made for her on her thirteenth birthday, and she had told him it was far too early for that kind of commitment. So he'd said he'd save it and give it to her later. When she was eighteen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette knew people were trying to talk to her, knew her parents and Alya were concerned, but her mind was racing. What did this mean? Had Chat kidnapped Adrien? Killed him? She knew Chat had started stealing around the same time Adrien disappeared. Chat Noir's words from earlier echoed in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I've come to collect what's mine."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But...no. It couldn't be. There was no way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Marinette?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Alya, staring at her questioningly, mouth pinched in worry. Marinette swallowed and turned to face her parents, who at some point had come to stand closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mother, Father, might I be excused? I'm feeling quite shaken."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But of course darling!" her mother cried, frowning. "Only, what did he give you? It's import that we-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nothing, mother," Marinette interrupted, clutching the necklace tighter. "Just jewelry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But Marinette," her father tried. "We really ought to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," she pleaded, using the sweet look she knew her father couldn't resist. She was uncomfortably aware of all the upper class people who were staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king faltered before sighing. "Yes, you may go. But take Alya with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette didn't hesitate, grabbing her best friend's arm and rushing out the door, ignoring the judgemental stares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh Mari," Alya said as she was dragged down the corridor. “I’m pretty sure your room isn’t this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not going to my room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Girl, what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette ignored her, far too focused on catching the group of thieves. The halls of the castle were strangely empty, since all the servants were working in the ballroom or the kitchen. Marinette picked up speed as she reached the entrance into the courtyard outside the castle. She spotted a band of figures walking away just out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat Noir!” she called, ignoring Alya’s stare. “Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man at the head of the group froze, then turned around. Marinette couldn’t see his expression, but she could tell he’d stop walking. She grabbed Alya’s arm and half-ran to where he stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir made some signal with his hand, and the other thieves began walking away. All but the tall tanned man, who appeared to be Chat’s second in command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette took a moment to catch her breath before holding out the necklace. “Where did you get this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat smiled sadly. “Come now Princess, if you don’t know the answer to that, you’re not as intelligent as I always thought you were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya bristled at his words, no doubt ready to defend her honor, but Marinette staggered at the weight at his words. Could it be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tan man beside Chat moved forward as Marinette swayed, seeming concerned. “Woah, easy there Nette.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette froze. “What did you call me?” There was only one person who called her “Nette”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino?” she asked warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man winced, shooting Chat an apologetic look. “Ooops.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette heard Alya suck in a sharp breath behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino?” her best friend repeated. Nino Lahiffe had been one of Adrien’s servants, and the two boys had quickly become best friends. Whenever Adrien came to visit the castle, he always brought Nino with him. Alya and Nino had gotten along well, and were practically lovers. But when Adrien disappeared, so did Nino. Marinette and Alya were probably the only nobles to care about the servant boy’s absence, but they had mourned him as much as they’d mourned Adrien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Alya,” Nino said quietly. But if that was Nino, then Chat could only be…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien,” Marinete breathed, eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat’s smile softened. “Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them stood there for a moment, just taking each other in. The wind howled and the party was still going, but the four teens seemed frozen in time. Finally, Alya broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would any of you care to explain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a familiar gesture that made Marinette’s heart swell fondly. “It’s a long story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette stepped forward and took his calloused hand in hers. “We have all night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat beamed at her, and she felt Alya and Nino relax a bit. Maybe her fiancé had been leading a secret life for the last two years, and maybe he had been living as a thief. But all that mattered to her was that he was alive, and, if the necklace was anything to go by, he was still hers. And Marinette was never going to let him go again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this took forever, and I'm so sorry! I've been really busy, but I'm going to try and get caught up this weekend. Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated! Stay safe! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you couldn't already tell, I'm weak for matchmaking fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette hated her best friend. Well, her ex-best friend. She really, really hated her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? </span>
  </em>
  <span>you may ask. Because Alya Cesaire was a mischievous little schemer who couldn't keep her nose out of other people's business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So maybe it was slightly Marinette's fault. After all, Marinette was the one who had invited Alya over for a sleepover. Marinette was the one who had agreed to play Truth or Dare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her defense, Marinette had thought she was safe. She and Alya had few secrets between them (other than the whole Ladybug thing) and it wasn't like Alya was going to ask her if she had a superhero alter-ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, the inevitable question had come along. The question girls always asked at sleepovers. They were quite far into the game, and Alya had already posted an Ode to Spandex on the Ladyblog, Marinette had pranked Nathaniel by texting him song lyrics (poor guy) and various truths had been told when Alya asked the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Who do you have a crush on?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now normally Marinette was safe from this particular question. Pretty much everyone was aware that she liked Adrien Agreste. Well, except Adrien Agreste. Even Jagged Stone knew. So nobody ever wasted a Truth on asking her about her crush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slight issue with this was that lately, thanks to a leather-clad cat that kept visiting her balcony with his cheesy pick-up lines and winks and stupid attractiveness, Marinette's feelings had begun to change. She'd thought she'd done a good job of hiding it, but apparently Alya was more observant than she gave her credit for. Marinette had attempted to play it off casually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you talking about Alya? You already know the answer."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alya snorted. "Nice try girl. Do you really think I haven't noticed the recent lack of stuttering and blushing around a certain model?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, so maybe I've gotten over Adrien. That doesn't mean there's someone else."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh no, there's definitely someone else, girl. And you're going to tell me who he is."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, because she was very, very weak (you'd think being Ladybug would give her more of a backbone) Marinette had confessed that she was very much attracted to Chat Noir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya had laughed so hard that Marinette had thought she was dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Alya had assumed so all along, and although Marinette begged for them to move on, it appeared Alya was feeling particularly evil. On second thought, Alya was always evil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using her Truth or Dare opportunities, Alya had pressed and pressed until she knew all about their little balcony meetings. Marinette was red with her embarrassment, and Alya was having a field day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course, because Alya was a terrible person, that wasn't the end of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time they ever played Truth or Dare, Alya had made a promise that none of the Dares would force Marinette to do anything regarding Adrien, like having to text him or, heaven-forbid, kiss him. What Marientte hadn't considered at the time was that this rule wasn't in place for any other boy she might potentially crush on. Unfortunately, Marinette realized this far too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when she'd asked for a dare, hoping it meant no more incriminating questions about her crush, Alya had just smiled wickedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I dare you to kiss Chat Noir. On the lips of course."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya, being the owner of the Ladyblog and sort of a superhero freak, just so happened to know that Chat's patrol route tonight passed right by Marinette's house. In fact, he'd be leaping by in just twenty minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette, of course, had already known this since she was the one to organize the patrol schedules. She had never regretted the schedule so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So now she was sitting outside on her balcony chair, huddled in a fuzzy blanket and trying to ignore the biting wind as she waited for the superhero. And also planning all the ways she was going to get Alya back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette looked up at the confused voice to find the very cat she’d been waiting for perched on the railing and looking down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat,” she replied, face void of emotion. She was too tired for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her. “It’s really cold out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...is there a reason you’re just sitting out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat frowned, jumping down onto the balcony and coming closer, looking uncertain. “Are you going to tell me what that reason is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette considered him cooly for a moment. “Actually, I was waiting for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A goofy grin spread across the hero’s face. “Why Princess, if you were so desperate for my purr-fect presence you should have just said so. I was on patrol, but I’m sure I could end it early for someone as lovely as you. You really didn’t have to wait out-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me.” Marinette wasn’t here for small talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as a blush exploded across his face. “W-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me,” Marinette said, standing up and trying to hide a smirk at the sight of her flustered kitty. She leaned closer, delighting in the look of horror on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” she whispered in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two teens stared at each other for a moment, noses an inch apart. And then Chat lunged forward and they were kissing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if Marinette had known it would be this great, she would have done it a lot earlier. Chat put a hand on her waist to pull her closer and all coherent thoughts fled her mind as she moved her lips against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette was running out of air, and she was just about to break the kiss when a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click! </span>
  </em>
  <span>filled the air. They broke apart and spun around to find a grinning Alya halfway out the trapdoor, her phone in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My bad, I thought the sound was off. Don’t mind me. As you were.” With that, she winked and dove back inside the room, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat wasted no time turning back to Marinette, a soft smile spreading across his face as he brushed his nose against hers. “I’m surprised Princess, you’re normally not so forward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette blushed, suddenly feeling bashful. “It’s all Alya’s fault! She dared me to kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile fell off his face and he backed up, looking vulnerable. “It...it was just a dare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette rushed to take his warm hands in hers, pulling him closer. “No! Well, it was a dare, but she only made me do it because I confessed that I have a crush. On </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir’s smile slowly came back as he leaned into her. “I always knew you found me irresistible,” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette rolled her eyes and flicked him on the nose. “Shut up, you mangy cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you make me?” Chat purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Marinette did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I know I haven't updated my other fics in a while, but they aren't abandoned, I've just been busy. Hopefully I can get some new chapters out soon. Kudos and comments appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hold My Baton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you should come down for breakfast! You’re going to be late for class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay mom, just leave me to die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette, don’t be so dramatic. It isn’t that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marnette burrowed even further under the covers of her bed and shook her head hard. Her mother didn’t understand. It really was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that bad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette didn’t plan to leave her room all day. No, all year. As long as she didn’t have to face the outside world ever again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, the trapdoor crashed open and Alya’s head poked inside. Marinette glared at her and pulled the covers above her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mom sent me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to be late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go. Away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Mari, I’m sorry. But really, it’s not as big of a deal as you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette threw the blankets off and shot out of bed, visibly startling her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a big deal! Really Alya? When was the last time everyone in Paris thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were having a secret affair with a superhero?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya winced as Marinette’s eye twitched. “Okay fine, it is that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette groaned and flopped back onto her bed. This was a disaster. And to think it had all come from one innocent video.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been after an akuma battle, and Marinette had joined Alya, who was still live streaming. Chat Noir was just finishing up with the victim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright girl, I’m going to pack up my camera.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette nodded absently, watching as the former akuma, a young girl who seemed to be no older than six, clung to Chat and pouted. The look on Chat's face was hilarious. Marinette stepped closer and hid a smile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Need some help Kitty?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat Noir turned at her voice and grinned when he saw her. "Princess," he greeted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette was much more acquainted with the superhero than the average civilian, and not just because of her own alter-ego. Chat had made a habit of visiting her on her balcony, and they'd quickly become good friends.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The child, who was clearly a fan, glared at Marinette and clung to Chat enthusiastically, causing his baton to unhook and fall to the ground with a dull thud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat frowned down at the girl, then made a face at Marinette. "Uh, Lizzy, was it? Trust me, nobody will hold what you did against you. Now, could you please let me go?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl smiled up at him. "No!" she shrieked, giggling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat shot Marinette another look, then glanced at his baton on the ground. "Uh, can you grab that Princess?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette did as he asked, but when she attempted to hand it back, the little girl reached for it eagerly. Sighing, Chat grabbed Lizzy's hand to keep her away from the baton.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"On second thought, could you just hold my baton until her parents get here?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette smiled at the unintentional innuendo. As she and Chat had gotten closer, it had become customary for them to flirt with each other. Just for fun, of course. "Well Kitty, you know I'm always happy to help you out, but that was quite forward."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat chuckled, but a light blush tinged his cheeks. "Aren't you dirty minded? And here I was thinking you were innocent."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette smirked. "You of all people know I'm far from innocent." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat leaned closer, still holding Lizzy's hand. The girl had gone strangely quiet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I guess I'm just a bad influence," he purred.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lizzy suddenly shrieked and covered her eyes, much to the two teen's confusion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lizzy?" Chat asked, his flirty tone from earlier replaced with concern. "What's wrong?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lizzy peeked at them from behind her hands. "Mommy always says to not look when people are kissing."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette stared at her, flabbergasted. "W-we weren't kissing!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lizzy shrugged. "Not yet. But Chat was looking at you the way Daddy looks at Mommy before he kisses her."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A bright flush spread across Marinette's face as Chat grinned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You got me. I just can't resist my beautiful Princess," he said teasingly, sending her a wink.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette rolled her eyes, about to respond, when a gasp came from behind them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They turned around to find a shocked Alya gaping at them, her camera pointing directly at the trio. Her camera that was still live streaming.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonderful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recorded videos of the livestream were all over the internet, and Marinette had never been more popular. People sent her knowing looks on the street, and she received endless amounts of hate mail. It had only been one weekend since the incident on Friday, and yet the news of "Chat Noir's Civilian Girlfriend" was all over Paris. She knew that the moment she stepped inside their school building she'd be accosted by questions from her classmates. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't want to hear what Adrien had to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya walked over and sat beside her, but Marinette turned away. As far as she was concerned, this was all Alya's fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I already told you a million times, I didn't mean to live stream that. But it's not like you told me you and Chat were so close! Are you sure you aren't dating?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette rolled her eyes. It had taken an annoying amount of explanation before she convinced her best friend that </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, she and Chat were not doing the "hanky panky", thank you very much. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No Al, obviously not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? I mean are you sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette scowled. "Don't you think I'd know if I was in a relationship."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly girl, not really. I mean, the way cat-boy was looking at you was definitely not platonic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's called </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And now that I think about it, you were looking at him the same way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're just friends Alya!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya snorted. "Friends, huh? I don't remember you flirting with any of your other friends."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just different!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nino, no. Kim, no. Nathaniel, no. Max-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay! It's just for fun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Answer this: Is Chat Noir attractive?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well obviously. W-wait, I mean like, in a totally platonic, aesthetic way. Friends do that. That is a thing friends do. It is completely normal to think your friend is hot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya raised an eyebrow. "Mhm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And it's totally normal to flirt with a friend! And to think your friend is really sweet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just like it's normal to imagine kissing your friends. Or think about having a family with them. Or plan your kid's names. Or have dreams about them. Right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya stared at her, eyes wide. "It's worse than I thought."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette glared at her, but then her jaw went slack as she gaped. "I have a crush on Chat Noir," she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya snorted again. "I could have told you that like two days ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have feelings. For Chat Noir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>him!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Surprisingly enough, the meaning of that sentence hasn't changed despite the three times you've said it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alya!" Marinette exclaimed adamantly. "Chat Noir! Like, the dorky superhero that uses way too many puns."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya pinched the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, like Chat Noir!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We know!" a third voice said suddenly. The two girls turned to find an amused looking Nino peeking at them from the trapdoor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nino climbed into the room. "Other than Marinette finally realizing her feelings, what's new dudettes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette gaped at the two of them, and then she froze in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no. He obviously doesn't like me back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya face-palmed as Nino shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's worse than I thought," he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what I said," Alya said, beaming at her boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guys! Can we focus on the problem at hand? I've once again fallen in love with an unobtainable, famous, attractive guy!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nino rolled her eyes. "Nette, it's way too early for this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock suddenly sounded above them, and six pairs of eyes were drawn to the trapdoor to the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wonder who that is, Nino," Alya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who knows, Alya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could it be Ladybug?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A hateful fangirl?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A pigeon?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette threw a pillow at Alya and glared at Nino. "I hate both of you," she called as she went to open the trap door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To absolutely nobody's surprise, Chat Noir jumped into the room. To Marinette's surprise, he was carrying a bouquet of roses. Alya subtly handed Nino a small stack of cash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Princess! Look, I'm sorry about everything that's happened with the video. But it's opened my eyes, and I think it's time I, uh…" he trailed off, turning to Alya and Nino with a frown. "Do you guys mind?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya grinned wickedly. "Nope, not at all. Go right ahead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir looked between them helplessly, and Nino rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon babe, let's go," he said, grabbing his girlfriend's arm and dragging her downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But Nino! It was just getting good!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I'm sure you'll get all the juicy details later. But class is starting in exactly two minutes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Marinette turned up to school, nearly an hour later with a very poorly-concealed bruise on her neck and a bright smile on her face, she had no problem admitting that Chat Noir was, in fact, her boyfriend, and the best boyfriend she could ever ask for. And if Adrien looked a little too flushed when she gushed about Chat Noir, nobody mentioned it. Well, except for Nino, who smugly accepted another stack of cash from his irritated girlfriend.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nino Lahiffe was a dead man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino may be an incredible assistant most of the time, but he had his moments. And this was one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien Agreste, or better known as Chat Noir, had gotten his name from the cat-like, graceful way he did his job, and the completely black suits he favored. Chat was one of the most famous spies in the Miraculous Agency, and he was known for his charisma and fun attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had been called “Black Cat” the first time, he took to using cat puns every once and awhile. They were funny, they made him feel clever, and people </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>them. Well, everyone except a certain personal assistant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier that day, Adrien had been in one of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to annoy Nino because there’s nothing better to do </span>
  </em>
  <span>moods. And so, he had loaded up on the cat puns while Nino was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adrien, are you ready for the party tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I am. It’s going to be meow-velous.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seriously, stop it with the puns. I’ll have your disguise ready at seven.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Great. I’m sure you’ll make it purr-fect.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adrien, I’m warning you,one more cat pun and you’ll regret it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow, that sounds like a real cat-astrophe.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...fine, have it your way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What Arien had foolishly forgotten, was that Nino was in charge of all the preparations for tonight’s mission. The transportation, the forged invite, and the costume. Which was why Adrien was currently wearing a black leather suit, a black mask, and freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat ears. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, and a tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino smirked as he handed him the fake invitation. “You’ll be going as Felix Agreste, your cousin, but it’s a costume party so you can call yourself Chat Noir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat scowled. “Nino, this is an </span>
  <em>
    <span>upper class </span>
  </em>
  <span>costume party! Meaning that the most people are going to do is wear a colorful suit or dress. Not a whole cat outfit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino snickered. “Relax. You know Felix is a bit of an outcast. People will think it’s just Felix being weird, as usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t think it’ll be suspicious that I’m dressed as a black cat and calling myself Chat Noir? Even with my spy name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, only people from the agency know your nickname. Now, grab your baton and get out of here. If you leave now, you’ll get there just in time to be fashionably late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat snatched up the baton, his weapons of choice, angrily, scowling. “This isn’t over Nino! You’ll regret this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having grown up in the wealthy Agreste family, Chat Noir was more at ease in the party setting than most agents. Several people had given him strange looks since his introduction half an hour ago, but luckily nobody had made an attempt to speak with him or ask him for a dance. Chat completely understood why. He’d never liked Felix much himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Introducing Marinette Dupain-Cheng, protege of Gabriel Agreste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat’s head snapped up at the introduction. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tonight’s mark. She was an up and coming fashionista, and had managed to catch the eye of Gabriel Agreste. While their work relationship seemed perfectly innocent, the agency had looked into her background and found that she was trained in many forms of combat and incredibly business savvy. Master Fu, head of the Miraculous Agency, was convinced that Marinette was actually being recruited by Hawkmoth, Gabriel’s alter-ego, to join his corrupt criminal syndicate. Fu had sent Chat to find out where Marinette’s loyalty lies, and if possible, recruit her to Miraculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette made her way down the stairs gracefully, and Chat took the opportunity to take her in. She was gorgeous, with dark hair arranged in an artful updo and blue eyes shining brightly. She was wearing a simple but beautiful pink dress that she had no doubt designed herself, and the model in Chat had to admit that it was good work. She looked like an elegant princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette immediately made her way to Gabriel, who introduced her to his colleagues eagerly, and Chat cursed under his breath. Talking to her was going to be impossible if she stayed stuck to Agreste’s side all night. While it wouldn’t be out of character for Felix to greet his uncle, Chat knew Gabriel wasn’t particularly fond of Felix, and Chat had no wish to speak to his father, even in disguise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Chat grabbed a glass of champagne from the nearest waiter and stepped closer to the wall to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, Chat was bored out of his mind. He’d watched for Marinette carefully, but Gabriel seemed intent on parading her around like some exotic bird. If the file Chat had read was correct, Marinette had come from the lower side of the middle class, so she certainly wasn’t the type of person Gabriel usually associated with. She must have real talent, although whether it was fashion talent or criminal talent, Chat didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat had downed two glasses of champagne, danced with three desperate-looking girls and pretended to enjoy a conversation with the mayor of Paris about his daughter Chloe, a self-centered brat Chat had never liked much. And yet, he hadn’t made any progress with the mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His earpiece suddenly crackled. “Carapace to Chat Noir, do you copy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat frowned, then carefully started making his way to the restroom. Even Felix wasn’t strange enough to start talking to himself in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat Noir do you copy? Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat grit his teeth as he slipped into the restroom. “Yes, yes, I copy Carapace”. Carapace was Nino’s code name, which he had received because Adrien was always teasing him about being as slow as a turtle when it came to their paired missions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good. How’s it going out there Chat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too good. The target has been occupied all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat could practically hear Nino frowning. “If our intel is correct, the target will join the butterfly in a business meeting in less than an hour. You need to make contact before then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat nodded to himself. “Yeah okay, I’ll get on it Carapace.” He pushed the button to mute his device and rubbed a hand across his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, here we go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chat arrived back in the party room, his eyes immediately found Gabriel, who was chatting with two corrupt politicians Chat had spied on in the past. To his surprise, Marinette was nowhere near him. Chat scanned the room for her but came up empty. Where had she gone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat thought hard, and then it came to him. This was probably her first major social event since she joined </span>
  <em>
    <span>Agreste</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she was no doubt overwhelmed. And Adrien had an idea of where she had gone. After all, when he was younger he’d often snuck out to the same spot during long parties like this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat slipped out the door and onto the balcony quietly, and was pleased to find Marinenette leaning on the railing, her back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite the view, isn't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette startled at his voice, turning around quickly. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw him, blue eyes taking in the cat ears and tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, it’s beautiful,” she answered, her voice strangely musical and soothing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize anyone else was going to come out here. I can leave if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat waved her off with a hand, coming to stand beside her at the edge of the balcony. “Please, don’t leave on my account. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette turned back to face the view. “Yes, that’s right. And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix Agreste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! So you’re Mr. Agreste’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nephew. You've become quite the fashion sensation over the last few weeks.” Chat turned to her, and was pleased to see the start of a flush at his praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve been incredibly fortunate for Mr. Agreste’s support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking,” Marinette began, eyes sparkling with amusement. “What’s with the costume? Only, it’s quite...interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat chuckled at her words. In a setting like this, they were considered incredibly rude, but he couldn’t help but find her impoliteness refreshing. “I’m glad you like it. I’m Chat Noir, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette giggled adorably. “Right, I probably should have guessed that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you then, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s bright smile dimmed a bit. “Well, I was going to be a ladybug, but Mr. Agreste said that costumes were unprofessional, so I just wore one of my latest designs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat frowned at her slightly dejected tone. “It’s excellent work. You look like a princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled. “I do not! You flatter me, Mr. Noir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Flatter you? Of course not, Princess”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette grinned at him, and he felt something warm in his chest. He wanted to talk to her forever, to listen to her voice all night and…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The mission. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Right. He had a job to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Princess, I’m curious. What’s it like, working for my uncle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette visibly closed up at the question, lips pulling into a straight line as the sparkle in her eyes disappeared. “He’s an incredible designer, and I’m so lucky to work with him”. Even her answer sounded forced and robotic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat pondered her words for a moment, trying to determine the best way to proceed. “I see. My uncle and I aren't particularly close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s the opening. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Well, I don’t mean to badmouth your idol or anything like that, but I’ve heard that he’s involved in some rather shady business. Things I don’t exactly support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stiffened at his words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jackpot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Is that so?” she asked, voice far too casual. “I’m sure they’re just rumors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. Although, I wouldn’t put it past him. My uncle has always been obsessed with his company, and I know they hit a rough patch when his son disappeared two years ago. It’s just surprising how fast the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Agreste </span>
  </em>
  <span>brand recovered on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette bit her lip thoughtfully, and action that Chat found far too distracting. “I suppose it is strange,” she muttered softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir checked his watch discreetly, and nearly cursed when he saw the time. They only had seven minutes before the scheduled meeting, meaning that one of Gabriel’s assistants would be coming to fetch Marinette any minute now. It was now or never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess,” he began. “I haven’t been completely honest with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes met his with startling intensity, uncertainty spreading across her features. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I happen to know for a fact that Gabriel Agreste is one of the most corrupt businessmen in Paris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, and she looked away. “I know! Chat, I don’t know what to do!” Chat’s heart broke at her sudden distressed tone.  “I need this job, but he’s making me help him with his crime stuff too. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat felt like cheering. She was innocent, and she could be persuaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly put a hand on her arm, smiling when she looked up at him. “Princess, I think I have the perfect solution for you. It’s absolutely miraculous.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments appreciated. Stay safe! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>